Developing various techniques, which can induce functional change by changing oil composition, is very important to meet industrial needs for developing various products.
In general, a fermented oil refers to an oil, which is prepared by fermenting oriental medicine such as ginseng, extracting fat-soluble ingredients therefrom and adding thereof to an oil, or which is prepared by adding oriental medicine such as ginseng to an oil followed by maturing thereof.
Further, an oil, which is prepared by fermenting fishes or coconut and extracting fat-soluble ingredients therefrom, or an oil, which is prepared by soaking germinating or steaming oil seeds (soy bean, sun flower seed, grape seed, sesame seed and the like) and then extracting an oil therefrom, is also called a fermented oil.
However, there is no technique, which improves structure, function and flavor by culturing yeast in a large amount of oil and fermenting thereof.